And They All Fell Down
by itshardtostealfatkids
Summary: Lance, Ilana, and Octus try to live normally after reviving Octus and fighting off more Mutradi beasts. As their hope for returning home dwindles, Ilana struggles to remain optimistic about her father, Octus worries for the family's well-being, and Lance copes with his new-found feelings. (This is probably going to span several years. May be rated M at some point!)


**Hi-yo! ^_^**

**So, I'v never written a Sym-bionic fic, but I love the show so much, and I'm trying to branch out, so, hurr we go. **

**This takes place after the series' end, of course, EVEN THOUGH WE ALL NEED AND WANT MORE EPISODES BUT WHATEVER.**

**But, I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing! **

* * *

Ilana rhythmically tapped her pencil against the pages of her textbook, the little clink melding into the teacher's words as they drowned on the edge of her attention.

She was usually so focused, her back straight and eyes forward, but today was different. She was gazing out the window, instead of at the chalkboard. Her mind was wandering into outer space, thoughts of her home drifting in and out. She shook her head slightly. Not her home in Sherman, the one she shared, but rather Galaluna. Glorious Galaluna. War-ravaged Galaluna.

Her pen stopped tapping. In her mind, picturesque trees and towers erupted in fire, bridges crumbled into dark waters, and villages were reduced to ashes. And her people...

The P.A. system crackled to life in the ancient box over the door, capturing her attention.

"All students are now dismissed from classes," the feminine voice called from the box. A telephone rang in the background of the office, before she added: "Please, report to the auditorium in an orderly fashion. Thank you."

Ilana glanced around, watching the students excitedly shuffle around, slinging their bags over their shoulders and gathering their books in their hands. She took a look over her shoulder, watching Lance as he looked from person to person, confusion making his eyebrows dig down over his eyes.

He looked up the row at her questioning face, shrugging. As she folded her book around her pencil, he fell into step with the princess.

"What's this all about?" Lance asked, his hands digging into his pockets.

"I'm not quite sure," Ilana replied. "Perhaps a...celebration?"

The sea of Sherman High students flowed into the dimly lit auditorium, and it didn't take long for them to spot their hulking robotic friend.

Slipping into the spare seats beside him, they listened to Kimmy jabber on and on.

The couple had reunited after he was revived during their great battle. When they returned home, she embraced him so tightly, the other two swore a few bolts had fallen from his body.

"Oh. My god, guys. Can you _believe_ it? I can't, like, believe we're graduating," the cheerleader beamed, leaning around 'Newton's barrel chest.

"Graduating?" Lance muttered. "Like from the academy?"

"Will there be exams?" Ilana asked, a bit worriedly. She had seen the final physical exams soldiers like Lance had gone through, and while she was by no means a weakling, she wasn't sure she had the stamina to take on and pass the entire exams.

Kimmy scoffed, rolling her eyes, a smile on her red lips. "As if. We're finished with those."

"So if it isn't an exam, it's a festival?" the princess wondered aloud.

"Not exactly," Octus began. "Graduation is when high school students like us celebrate their finishing their basic educational curriculums by holding a ceremony."

"The gowns are hideous," Kimmy added, "but the graduation parties make it all worth while."

"There are parties afterwards?" Ilana asked.

"Oh my god, they are the _best_ part," the red-head replied. "They go on for days."

Lance internally sighed as he saw the spark ignite in Ilana's eyes.

_..._

Lance glanced up at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall. _One-thirty_, he read to himself.

It didn't take long from him to recall subconsciously bidding Octus and Ilana goodnight while he was engrossed in a book about the Earthlings' ancient fighting techniques. He quickly slammed the book down, stretched his arms over his head, and began to trek upstairs to his bedroom.

Octus droned quietly as he half rested, half surveyed the skies for any Mutradi threats. Running his fingers along the unevenness of the white walls, he grinned to himself. Octus had become part of the family, a constant source of comfort and safety, even to him, and that little white noise was something that admittedly helped him sleep during restless nights.

As he padded down across the wooden floors, he heard the soft little ticking of computer keys. Curious, he stopped outside of Ilana's door, listening as she typed away and made little bemused sounds to herself. "Amazing..." her voice trailed off.

Pulling a hand from his pocket, he knocked on the door. "Ilana?"

"Lance?" her voice called back.

Slowly, he pushed the door back, quirking his head as she spun around in her blue computer chair. Her hair was a bit messy from the day's unexpected windiness, something his eyes lingered on. Funny. It had never seemed so...well..._cute_. He nearly shook the thought out of his head. "You're up late," he remarked.

"I've been researching the customs of graduation on this planet," Ilana piped, gesturing to the screen. "They're truly fascinating..."

Coming up behind her, he bent down, peering at the glass over her shoulder. "Robes? Diplomas? Speeches?" He frowned. _Where was the valiancy?! Where were the swords and-and honor?! _"I don't know..."

"Well, it doesn't matter, Lance," she said in happy victory. "It's necessary to graduate." The bodyguard huffed disappointedly. "And Kimmy was correct when she spoke about the festivities. They go on for days at random locations. It's a gathering of Earthling teenagers to celebrate finalizing their education."

"I'm not going," he replied, folding his arms across his chest.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you are, Lance." The princess crossed her legs as she spoke. "You have to. _You_ are my bodyguard."

His eyes quickly swept over her bare legs, and he internally berated himself for looking at her in such a way. "Octus will be there."

"Octus will be with _Kimmy," _Ilana opposed pointedly. Rather suddenly, to Lance's surprise, she stood up and took a hold of his hand. "Please, Lance? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleaseplease?"

"Fine," he interrupted brusquely, hoping to end the tirade of 'please's.

Her face shown, and in return, he barely smiled. A little wisp of a grin. As much as she could get on his nerves, he hated to see the pixie-like girl disappointed.

"Ah!" she chirped, lunging and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you!"

He stood stone still, unsure of how to react to this sudden contact. Sure, they had hugged before, in different situations; her breath was never so warm on his neck. When her touch wasn't returned, very quietly and uncomfortably, she slinked off of him.

"Uh," he muttered, scratching at the back of his neck.

Ilana's eyes stuck to the floor as she rubber her forearm, embarrassed. "Well...goodnight Lance!" she burst loudly, ushering him out of her room.

The short walk to his room was blurry and as he kicked his boots off, he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his hands.

_...What just happened_?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I can't guarantee constant updates but I'll try my best! **

**It may get a little on the M side later but for now, it's going to be rated T. Hope you review! **

**Peace, L.**


End file.
